


Burned Out

by vibrantyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibrantyuta/pseuds/vibrantyuta
Summary: boyfriend!Yuta helps you blow off some steam.. by fucking you senseless





	Burned Out

You got home from work, throwing the front door shut behind you and angrily tearing off your clothes on the way to the bathroom. You just had the worst day, and you were absolutely fuming. This wasn't the first time this had happened either, but it was the worst one so far. You groaned and turned on the shower, waiting for the water to get warm, as you heard your boyfriend calling out to you. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Fine! Just taking a quick shower!" you answered, the scenarios of earlier that day replaying in your head and annoying you even more. Your co-workers could honestly be insufferable at times.

When the water finally had a temperature you could take, you stepped into the tub, closing the curtain and turning around. You usually hated having water in your eyes, but this time, your tried to relax as it moved down your face, leaving streaks of makeup behind. You let out a sigh and ran your hands across your face, blinking a few times. No, a shower wasn't gonna fix this feeling. You needed more. You needed distraction, a way to let go. Something or someone to take it out on.

As soon as you finished your shower, you made your way over to your boyfriend, only a towel wrapped around your body, your hair a wet mess. "Yuta?" you purred, flashing him a pout. He looked at you and immediately his mouth fell agape, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Yes, baby?" he hummed, motioning at you to come over, patting his lap. "Come here, sweetheart."

Sitting down on his lap sideways, you gave him an innocent look, batting your eyelashes. "Do you want to talk about it, baby?" he asked softly, his voice sweet like honey.

You shook your head and kissed his jaw, playfully tugging on his hair so his neck was more exposed. "I want you to fuck me and make me forget all about it," you said in a sultry voice, leaving little kisses down his neck and collarbone, knowing exactly what turned him on.

Yuta groaned at your words, his hand squeezing your thigh. "I think you're forgetting who's in control here, babygirl," he said sternly, his stare hardening.

This is what you were waiting for. The moment something inside him snapped.

You let out a soft innocent-sounding chuckle, nodding in agreement. "Why don't you remind me?" you winked, trying to provoke him. It worked.

He picked you up and effortlessly carried you to your shared bedroom, gently dropping you on the mattress and pulling away your towel in the process. "Won't be needing that now, will we?" he chuckled, tossing it onto the floor. Hovering over you, he pressed his lips against yours roughly, however still lovingly.

Yuta grinned sheepishly as you helped him out of his shirt and jeans, only breaking the kiss when you absolutely had to.

He was quick to attack your neck and collarbones with kisses and little bites, marking you as his, and only his. "I'll fuck that bratty little attitude right out of you."

“That's the point,” you winked, clicking your tongue.

He guided you onto your hands and knees, his slender fingers leaving a faint mark as he spanked your round, beautiful ass. Once, twice, ... Five times. You cried out in pleasure, gripping the sheets beneath you. “Ass up, babygirl,” he ordered, already ridding his painful boner of its restraint.

You eagerly did as you were told, already wet from his foul language and dominant demeanor. You wanted more. And as you felt him teasing you with his tip, you knew you were about to regret that statement.

Yuta pulled on your hips as guidance as he pushed into you, groaning at the sudden feeling of your walls clenching around him. His nails dug into your skin, his lips parting in pleasure. “Fuck, baby. You feel so good around my cock.”

He started his thrusting out slow, giving you just enough time to adjust before ramming his hips against yours, pulling you back by your hair to expose your neck. “My baby likes it rough, doesn't she? You dirty little slut,” he spat, his hand moving to wrap around your throat, squeezing just enough so you could still breathe.

Loud moans, whines, and the sound of skin slapping together were the only thing that could be heard throughout the room, your boyfriend growling lowly into your ear, nibbling on the lobe. “You love being pounded like this, don't you?” he whispered, his thrusts becoming sharper with each one. He cursed under his breath, feeling his orgasm closing in on him.

You couldn't hold it in for much longer, already begging for release as ungodly sounds fell from your lips. He kept hammering into you as your thighs trembled and you hid your face in your pillow in an attempt to quiet yourself, not even having the strength to hold yourself up anymore.

When Yuta heard you moan out his name as you reached your high, he couldn't hold back himself anymore either, groaning deeply as he shot his hot load inside of you. Riding out both your orgasms, he pulled out and laid down next to you, wiping the tears in your eyes away with his thumb.

“Feeling better?” he asked, his voice gentle and laced with concern. You looked at him and smiled blissfully; “Much better.”


End file.
